Astique
The country of Astique is a new member of NSC since 5th of August 2007 when country applied for a memebership and it's accepted as a microstate. Country of Astique exists since 2000 B.C., but it wasn't active member of any organization until it joined NSC. Name Astique comes from word Antique because of it's existance for such a long time. Colors on Astiquian flag were symbols for Nowaho tribe who found Astique and were kept pre date. Facts Full name: Republic Of Astique Population: 987.143 Area: 12.354km2 Capital: Lost Heaven Offcial language: Astiquian President: Lady Lara Croft Broadcaster: Astique Radio Television (ART) Population There are 987.143 Astiquians in country and about 10,000 in other countries. Astiquians are very energetic and warm people. First Astiquians came in Astique 5000 years B.C. Most of Astiquians live in capital (563,525). Most of other Astiquians live in Center City and Three Lakes City. Only 3% live in small villages outside of these cities. Government and Development Astique is presidential country with it's government headquarters in Lost Heaven. President has rights to be on that position 4 years. After that new elections are held. Lady Lara Croft is current president. Astique is split on three regions: Ladveya, Lost Heaven and West Astique. Every region has it's own capital: Lost Heaven - Lost Heaven Ladveya - Center City West Astique - Three Lakes City Astique is developed country with 34,450 BDP per citizen and 6,7% increasing BDP. Most of Astiquians work in education, medicine, government and science. High-Tech industry is taking 98% of industries in Astiques. Other are chemical and textile. Famous Astiquians companies are Natla Technologies (electronics and software) and Laneth (chocolate). Astique is also neutral country and it's famous for it's banks which are best in NSC world. History Of Astique Astique was founded 2000 years B.C. by a tribe named Nowaho. It's first ruler was Jumbok I who was known as cruel king who enjoyed in killing his own people. Since he died Astique was lead into area of peace which lasted for over 1000 years until the great war which destroyed Astiquian civilization. Astqiue was spilt between other countries for a long time. On the day of 5th August 2007 Astique became independent country. The first president of Astique is Lady Lara Croft. 10th November 10th November is Astiquian Clebration Day because it become full country on this date and managed to qualify to semis of NSC 14 in year of 2007. This date is an national holiday in Astique. Climate Astique is placed on Northern Continent and it enjoys in average central climate. Summers are warm with average temperature of 35C° and winters can be very cold with average temperature of -20C°. Twisters are often in country side while seaside never gets strong wind. Cultures and subcultures in Astique Astique has it's own culture know as Astiquian culture. Astiquian culture is consisting of Ladveyan, Ancients Astique and Ceshas culture. Ladveyan culture is known for wooden houses with long roof and it's mostly seen in central Astique. Ancient Astique is old traditional Astiquian culture and it can be found anywhere in Astique. Ceshas is newest, urban culture in Astique known for unusual design and high buildings. 95% of Astiquians are Catholics and other 5% are mostly atheists. 5 the most popular subcultures in Astique are Rave culture, Goth, Furry, Computer Art Scene and Urbanite which take 78% of Astiquian subcultures. Astique in NSC/Spin-Offs Astique is member of NSC since 5th of August 2007. It participated 5 times in NSC and 4 times in spin-off contests. Astique usually selects entry via NF except for NSC 13 where it was decided by internal decision. From NSC 15 and on there will be new NF format: 3 new songs and one song from old NF. The best result for Astique ever was 4th place with 137 points in NSC 14 when Kelly Clarkson represented Astique with song 'Because Of You'. By far the worst entry was in NSC-ESC 4 when Astique came 25th with only 7 points with 'Never Let It Go' by Afro-Dite who represented Sweden in ESC 2002. In NSC 10 Astique did not voted in microstate qualifications and it's points were reduced by 50%. NSC {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Edition !! Artist !! Song !! YouTube video!! Place !! Points |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC 10 || Aqua || Roses Are Red ||Link || 7(MQ) || 18 |- | NSC 11 || Sophie Ellis Bextor || Murder On The Dancefloor ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_Nsi05HkXw || 16 || 85 |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC 12 || Emilia || Big Big World ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2eDXR76IYo || 16 || 83 |- | NSC 13 || Chocolate Puma || Always & Forever ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hXm-lduBB8 || 9(MQ) || 103 |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC 14 || Kelly Clarkson || Because Of You ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLi0yBmPe0k || 4 || 137 Spin-Off {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Edition !! Artist !! Song !! YouTube video!! Place !! Points |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC-ESC 4 || Afro-Dite || Never Let It Go ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdI_m91cIiA || 25 || 7 |- | NSC-NF 3 || Andrea || Noah ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O6GbmqX0L0 || 22 || 46 |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC-ESC 5 || Seyyal Taner & Locomotif || Sarkim Sevgi Ustune ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVLM1fhmLcU || 21 || 35 |- | Nonsense Spin-Off || Lene Alexandra || My Boobs Are Ok ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqGrgaQsIIE || 5 || 93 |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | NSC-NF 4 || After Dark || La Dolce Vita ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOcJchLNq-k || 16 || 41 |- | All Around The World - Norway || Lene Nystrom || It's Your Duty ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOcJchLNq-k || 22 || 42 |- bgcolor="lightgreen" | Christmas Spin-Off || Cascada || Last Christmas ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXJ5a56dP98 || TBA || TBA